


Animal

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Multi-Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Darkiplier and Antisepticeye come out to play once they have the reader alone.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains knifeplay, bloodplay, and BDSM themes. Please read at your own discretion

I sat in between Mark and Jack as we planned what game we would play next. The boys were arguing between Overwatch and Mario Kart; the multiple beers that they had already consumed not helping the stupid argument. I simply sat back and listened, enjoying having them with me. Mark and I had been childhood friends, and then when he started youtube, that was when I met Jack. And then when Mark ended up moving to LA, I followed him out there.

“I say we play Overwatch so I can finally get you back for beating me yesterday!” Jack exclaimed, waving his arms around and almost dropping his beer. 

My eyed widened and I reached out to catch it incase it should fall, but he steadied his limbs again. Mark just stared at him before going to take another sip, only to find that the bottle was empty. 

“(Y/N), could you get me another one?”

I shook my head. “You’ve had too many already, Mark. How about I go get you a glass of water?”

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, handing me the empty bottle. I placed it next to the sink before I went to retrieve a glass, filling it with cold water. As I made my way back into the living room, I stopped at the doorway, hearing voices. 

Mark spoke up first. “I think we’ve waited long enough, Anti. It’s time we had our fun.”

I cocked my head to the side. Anti? Who was he talking to? Then Jack’s voice filtered out into the hallway. 

“I agree, Dark. We’ve kept our hands to ourselves for too long. It’s time to take what we deserve.”

Swallowing nervously, I made my way back into the room. I took my place between them again, but my body was on edge as I set the glass of water on the table. Mark and Jack were both staring at me, a hungry look in their eyes. But as I looked closer, I could see subtle differences in their eye colors. 

Mark had crimson flecks in his eyes, his pupils blown and dark. Jack had spots of green around the blue iris’, and he was staring at me like he wanted to eat me. A shiver ran through me as I thought about their conversation that they had just seconds previous. Were they talking about me? My question was answered in the next moment. 

“(Y/N), we’ve been talking and have decided that now is the right time. We want what we are owed.” Mark moved closer and placed a hand on my inner thigh, eyes staring right into mine. “Anti already said that he would take care of you. You have nothing to fear. Unless you would prefer it that way.”

He arched an eyebrow and I tore my gaze away to look at Jack. The man Mark called “Anti” had moved closer to me, the green in his eyes even more pronounced now. And the smirk on his lips was almost feral. I felt a warmth pool in my core, and I gulped. 

I turned back to Mark and nodded. “Alright. Take me.”

As soon as the last syllable was formed, I was swept up into Mark’s arms, Jack, or should I say Anti, following behind. The arms around me were strong and warm, but it only caused to perpetuate the heat collecting in my gut. I realized that I was getting excited, and could only imagine what the two had planned. 

The bedroom door was kicked open, and I was tossed onto the bed. I hit it hard, but the mattress cushioned my impact, allowing me to bounce before coming to a rest. Mark and Anti were standing at the end of the bed, staring down at me, wicked smirks on their faces. 

“Call me Dark by the way,” Mark, now Dark, told me. I nodded and repeated the name, watching the smirk grow on his lips. 

A growl came from both men. The sound sent another shiver through me, and I could feel my panties dampen considerably. The feeling made me open my mouth, and I didn’t even think about my next words. 

“I thought you were planning on taking what you were owed. So why am I still dressed?”

The two immediately pounced on me, Dark pressing forward to kiss me hard, while Anti grabbed my hips. Anti started to nip at my hip bone, causing pleasant shocks to run through me, but they were interrupted by the sting of Dark biting my lip. The pain was brief, but it was enough to further my arousal. 

After one particularly hard bite that pulled a long moan from my throat, I tasted the coppery taste of blood. Dark stuck his tongue out and lapped my lip, gathering up all the beads of blood. I watched as he licked his lips, making sure to get it all. His tongue was red with my life liquid, but I wasn’t expecting him to motion Anti over to him. 

The two kissed, tongue snaking out and playing with the other. I watched the display with interest, my own tongue moving to run across my still bleeding lip. The taste of my own blood was intoxicating, and sent shocks though my system. The feeling was new to me, but my hands moved of their own accord, reaching down to peel off my shirt. I threw it across the room, watching it land on the white carpet. 

Anti and Dark broke the lip lock and turned back to me, eyes widening with interest as they noticed I had removed my shirt. The two shared a look before swooping in and attacking my collarbones. Both started to bite and suck at the skin, most likely leaving dark bruises that would be there for days to come. 

I writhed under them at the feeling, hips lifting off the bed as I searched for some much needed friction. Dark pulled away first and chuckled at my enthusiasm. He reached down to pin my hips, moving to snap the button on my shorts. Anti lifted his head at the sound of the snap, eyes glinting dangerously. 

Anti got off the bed and opened the closest, rummaging around for something. He emerged with a pair of handcuffs and I riding crop. I swallowed in anticipation, watching his every movement as he came closer. Dark was still pinning my hips, but had abandoned the zipper for now, simply scratching my skin as he also watched Anti approach. 

As soon as Anti reached the bed, he grabbed my wrists, pulling them up. I felt the bite of cold steel before my arms were restrained. I stared down at the two, anticipation in my eyes.

“Well?” I asked, making eye contact with both. “Anything else you have in store for me?”

That was apparently the wrong question to ask because Dark got up and made his way out the door. I followed his departure before I was distracted by Anti running the riding crop down my chest. But before he could do it again, he had torn off my bra, throwing the now broken garment onto the floor. I shivered at how rough he was being, but I knew that I wanted more. 

He snapped the riding crop against my now exposed breasts. I gasped loudly, clenching my thighs together at the sensation. It was too good, flowing through my entire body and then ending between my legs. 

“More, Anti. Please,” I panted, letting my tongue flick out and gather any remaining drops of blood. 

He smirked and raised the crop. “As you wish.”

The crop struck me again, delicious pain shooting through my system. I moaned shamelessly as he continued to strike me, the pleasure heightening to almost intangible levels. When he moved to strike me on the thigh, I lost it all and came with a shriek. It seemed to catch Anti off guard for a moment, but he was quick to climb between my legs, almost ripping my shorts off me. 

I was just getting my breath back when a tongue started to lap at my clit, causing fresh waves of pleasure to wash over me. Anti was between my legs, alternating between sucking my clit and biting fresh hickies into my upper thighs. I started to squirm under his ministrations, but froze when Dark came back into the room. And in his hand he was holding a rather large kitchen knife. 

The weapon sent a small stab of fear through me, but my curiosity was wining over me. I wanted to know where he would use it. I wanted to feel the pain coursing through me. I wanted to feel alive. 

“I hope Anti has been treating you well in my absence, (Y/N). It would be a shame to leave you unsatisfied,” Dark drawled, lazily flicking the knife around in the air. 

My eyes followed its movements and I saw Dark notice. 

“Ah, looking at the knife are we?” I nodded hesitantly. “You’re probably wondering what it is going to be used for. To put it simply, the answer is you.”

My eyes widened before they dropped closed as Dark crawled onto the bed and gently ran the blade up my chest and around my breasts. The cold metal was giving me goose bumps. And just thinking about the small amount of pressure he would have to apply to cut me was overwhelming. 

I reached out and grabbed Dark’s wrist, dragging the knife up my own body and to my neck. He pressed it against my jugular, the sharp edge just barely cutting into my skin. I could feel a small bead of blood trickle out, but before I could reach up to swipe it, Dark had beat me to it. His tongue stuck out and licked it up, making sure to suck another bruise into my skin. 

“Anti, your turn.”

Dark motioned for Anti to come forward and this time he was naked. My gaze fell onto his hard cock and I licked my lips at the sight. He was long and hard, and I was more than ready for him. He kneeled in between my legs. I bucked towards him as he ran the crop over my clit. But the movement caused the blade again my neck to slip, causing a slightly larger nick to appear. I felt the large drops of blood spill out, and Dark cleaned them up. 

Just as I was getting used to Dark licking at me, I felt Anti enter me in one swift movement. I gasped at the intrusion, moaning when he started to move hard and fast, not giving me any time to adjust. My eyes opened again as the pleasure heightened, and I saw that Dark had shed his clothes as well, even though the knife had never left its spot on my neck. 

I reached out and dragged Dark in for a kiss, groaning as he bit and sucked on my lip, taking blood from me. His tongue pressed against mine occasionally, letting me taste my own blood, and the taste was addicting. 

Without thinking, I bit down hard on Dark’s lip, drawing blood from him. The growl that came from his was feral, and it only encouraged my approaching orgasm. His blood tasted sweeter almost, and I couldn’t get enough. I swallowed the considerable amount that came from him, and moaned out loud as he cut me on my collarbone. 

Anti was still thrusting into me and I could feel my orgasm just out of reach. I stretched out a hand and weaved it in Dark’s hair. He moved to suck on the cut he had made, and the feeling of his mouth taking my blood combined with Anti inside me was enough to push me over the edge. I cried out, gripping Dark’s hair tightly before whining softly as Anti slipped out of me. 

He crawled up to Dark and I, leaning down to give me a harsh kiss. As my hand bused against his cheek, it was then I realized that my hands were free and no longer chained. Anti seemed to realize that at the same time and looked at the now broken cuffs laying against the headboard. 

“Well, well, Dark. Looks like our minx was strong enough to break the cuffs. Any other ideas on how we can restrain her?”

Dark simply chuckled and got off me, taking the knife with him. He entered the same closer Anti had earlier and took a moment to rummage around. Dark came back with a leather belt that was sturdy looking. He snapped it again my thigh before taking my wrists again. I groaned when I felt him tie me up, and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to break out of this. 

Dark handed Anti the knife before making his way down my body. Anti took his place at my upper body, raising the knife. I sucked in a breath and waited for the sting to come. He made a cut just above my right breast and leaned down to suck on it, tongue laving over the droplets pearling out. 

The feeling distracted me from Dark until I felt him shove himself inside me, hands gripping my hips so hard that I knew it would bruise in the morning. I groaned and tried to move my hips with his, but he held them fast, chucking lowly. I shivered at the sound before turning my attention back to Anti. 

He was tracing the knife around my breasts as he marked more bruises and bites into the skin. Blood was welling from most of the bites, and I almost felt pleased that he was leaving his teeth marks all over my body. I wanted to be claimed by these two.

Dark started to move faster as he chased his own orgasm, and I tried to help him along. I bit down on my lip again, drawing blood from the previous bite marks. The taste pushed me over the edge and into oblivion. 

As I achieved my third orgasm, I felt Anti move the knife to just below my breast. But I wasn’t ready for him to make a large cut, blood pooling onto the surface, and starting to drip down onto the bed. Anti licked wide stripes up my skin while Dark pulled out and joined him, sucking the blood that poured out of the wound.

The pain from this cut was more substantial than the others, and it was almost too much after everything that had happened, but the feeling of their mouths on me was too good. And I moaned when I felt the tip of the knife drag down my torso to my thighs. My brain was so clouded that I was waiting for them to cut me there, but it never came. 

Instead, the two sank their nails into my chest, leaving marks and blood in their wake. I jerked at the feeling, trying to move a hand to my chest, but failing since I was still retrained by the belt. 

“Anti, Dark, please release me. It’s too much,” I pleaded with them, watching as they ran the knife around in patterns on my skin. The pleasure was there, but pain and panic was settling in. I had my fun, but they were still going. 

“Please, guys,” I whispered, before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some edits I saw of Antisepticeye and Darkiplier on youtube


End file.
